yakuza_mob_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ozon Talenforth II
Ozon's 1st Theme Song 'Appearance' 5409b501ab0eeac6502f30a1_590d3c87314117ca0ee7c2d0_320.jpg|'Everyday outfit, mask aganist pollution' spidey_boy_by_ribkadory-d7y6285.jpg|'Without facemask on' 1ba935aaafc6a37290bc4c34659c9eb9.jpg|'Formal/Meeting Attire' f4883d804b7f64235eb504c75f8ba6ca.png|'Off Duty but still on Duty outfit' e5a32930931692f8d6ac6c8b59d24372.jpg|'Patrol clothing (Only the outfit is accurate of his appearance, not the full picture) ' 'Personality Assessment' Ozon for a majority of his life has been a fairly quiet person. Even when he full and well allowed himself to talk, he was a boy of very short words. Often caught blankly staring at people when they speak to him. Now with his speech all but cut off for the forseeable future. Many find it very cumbersome to communicate with Ozon. This making him that much more of a recluse than in his teen years. Besides his lack of speech. Ozon is known for his above average inteligence. His is by no measure a savant but he is very studious in his book work. His test scores on the KPD written tests weren't as good as his secondary school marks. But he was atleast in the top 25 percentile. Ozon was known for having much more book smarts then 'street' smarts. Book smarts were much higher than common sense. Something he'd surely be tested on out in the field. Ever since the death of his Ex-lover. He is known for manic depressive episodes after failures. He is devoted to his goal and even though he doesn't speak, his body language speaks volumes for him. Ozon is known to buckle under immense pressure and hasn't been in many fights. His Greenhorn status will have to be shaken off over time. To sum it all up, he is calm, focused, goal oriented, somewhat obsessive, but also all the fragile in the same respect. 'Roleplay Alignment' Lawful good A lawful good character acts as a good person is expected or required to act. The person would combine a commitment to oppose evil with the discipline to fight relentlessly. The person tells the truth, keeps he/she's word, helps those in need, and speaks out against injustice. A lawful good character hates to see the guilty go unpunished. Lawful good is the best alignment you can be because it combines honor and compassion. Lawful good can be a dangerous alignment when it restricts freedom and criminalizes self-interest. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes goodness. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring criminals and evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall not steal. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and unlimited order in society. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: KPD Policemen Rank: Private 'Fighting Style' Basic Self Defense - Taught by the KPD apart of the training to join their ranks. 'Additional Information' *Height: 6'1 *Weight: 175 lbs *Eyes: Red *Hair: Brunette dark/light - Depends on lighting. Abilities/Skills *'Bilingual' - Ozon knows both English and French languages. *'Adept Chef' - Ozon knows how to cook a multitude of dishes from various cultures. *'Sleight of Hand (Journeyman)' - Ozon was noted as being one of the fastest pistol clip reloaders in the most recent graduate class of KPD. 'Weapon of Choice' *1911 champion operator .45 acp - 1 spare 10 round clip. * Coolmax Kevlar Vest - Ballstic and Stabbing Protection *2 Pairs of Futuristic Handcuffs - Able to administer shock to unruly lawbreakers. PX9115LP_1200x7822.png|'Ozon's favorite gun' coolmax_black_2.jpg|'Ozon's Vest' img-thing.jpg|'Standard Issue KPD Cuffs' 'Allies/Enemies' 'Enemies' *Yakuza *Gangs overall *Pollution *Any breakers of the law. 'Allies' *KPD *All Civilians *His Father 'Historical Data' * Birth * Untimely death of mother. * Having to move from District 2 to District 1 due to financial grievances. * Living in a less than ideal neighborhood full of Yakuza * Constantly watching his father be prey to 'Loan Sharks' * Tested as potentially mentally gifted before entering Kindergarden * Awful schooling but made the best of it and soared past many of his classmates in terms of marks. * Due to Fathers drinking problem and constant debt, Ozon essentially grew up alone for most of his tender kid years. * First love in the 8th grade. * Dated until junior year of secondary school, and one night she was leaving her part-time job she was gunned down in a crossfire between Yakuza and a rival gang. * Father after nearly a decade finally paid off all his debts. * Senior year came and the manic depressive Ozon finally was able to stalwart his feelings after a solemn talk with his father. * The day after he ushered in an oath of silence. * The stipulation to break his silence was to seek justice for his lover and free his Father from his addiction to alcohol with his own effort. * Near the ending of Senior year, due to his excellent grades he was allowed halve days. He applied for a part time mail boy job with the KPD until he was 18. * On the day of his birthday he already had an interview set up. Of course his grades and firm resolve landed him into the position he wanted. * Spent the next full year in the rigorous KPD academy. Living in a one bedroom flat, honing his physique and his mind. * Currently he has just recently graduated from the academy. Fresh faced and newly 20 years of age. Ozon is ready to face the dangerous problems of District 1. Or so he thinks. '" Your Story "' A Kid and His Gun - The story of Ozon Talenforth II 'APPROVED BY' ~One approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairman Ryoji, Chairman Serizawa Category:A Kid and His Gun